


Unexpected Turn of Events

by truealpha13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Allison Argent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Scaiden Fic (Scott & Aiden)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truealpha13/pseuds/truealpha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Teen Wolf fan fiction story idea that just came to me while watching season 3b. The pairing is Scott and Aiden because well I wanted to try it out and there are some moments this season that are total Scaiden moments. Plot: Aiden acknowledges his true feelings for the new resident Alpha of Beacon Hills and hopes Scott feels the same for him.  However, there are those who aren't too happy about the potential romance and will attempt to stop it by any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> New to writing for a fandom but really wanted to get this out there and show off my writing ability. I do not own any of the characters and relatively follow the cannon with my own personal twists. Predominately a Scott and Aiden romance fic with mentions of other relationships. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ. Feel free to leave comments. I have a busy schedule but I will try and update as frequently as I can.

"Come on Ethan, let's go! We need to figure out how to get Scott to let us into his pack," Aiden said as Ethan rolled his eyes at what he was insinuating.  
"You want us to go back to Beacon Hills High, what the hell for?" Ethan asked looking his twin dead in the eye, trying to determine whether or not Aiden had indeed lost his mind. Aiden huffed, he sometimes forgets just how stubborn Ethan can be. "Look Ethan, I don't know if you realized this or not, but we aren't Alphas anymore...we're Omegas. Remember, the pack bitches? Once the people we've screwed over realize that we don't have a pack, what do you think they will do to us?" Ethan opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it again because he knew Aiden had a point, without a pack they are as good as dead. Ethan looked around the school yard and his eyes immediately landed on Danny; unfortunately this did not go unnoticed. "Hey look at it like this, Scott's all about friendship right, and he and Danny are friends sort of. If you were to perhaps get back on Danny's good graces, maybe Scott might consider letting us join," Aiden stated as his mouth grew into his signature smirk that he did when he knew he was right. Shaking his head in defeat, Ethan sighed and replied, " I guess you're right. I've actually been meaning to patch things up with Danny, but I am not taking math." Aiden simply chuckled and said, "I'll take it for you." The twins walked toward the school with a sense of worry and a tad bit of fear because if they couldn't get Scott to let them join then they were indeed as good as dead. 

Aiden immediately saw Lydia upon entering the school and was instantly hit with a twinge of guilt; like Ethan, Aiden had left Lydia in a bit of a bad spot since the whole Darach incident, but he couldn't bring himself to face her since the Alpha pack collapsed. He and Ethan were currently staying in a small single bedroom apartment that was available at an affordable price. The place was decent enough, it had all the necessities required for living; there was however, one draw back. Their neighbor was the resident sociopath who everyone loves to hate, Peter Hale. Gathering his mind from side track city, Aiden approached Lydia in his usual cocky manner. "Hey Lydia," Aiden began but was abruptly stopped short as the strawberry blonde spun from her locker and in his direction. "Oh no you don't," she began anger clearly displayed by the fire that radiated from her hazel eyes. "You do not get to come in here and act like everything is all fine when you disappeared for two weeks without saying anything. I've moved on since then Aiden, I mean when you left without saying goodbye I was hurt, devastated actually." Lydia drew in a breath and sighed, "I'm currently dating Stiles because he was there for me since your...disappearing act. I'm sorry Aiden, but I couldn't wait for you and plus Stiles is a really nice guy; he treats me really well." Aiden was so taken back by Lydia's assault that he hadn't realized that his mouth hung open like an idiot and no sound came out. Finally Aiden took a deep breath and managed to gather his thoughts and spoke, "Lydia I'm sorry for leaving in such a hurry, it's just since the collapse of my pack and all, things have been a little hectic. I know it doesn't justify my leaving you in a hurry without so much as a good bye, but that's why I came here to talk to you to apologize in person. I figured you would move on eventually and I actually predicted it would be with Stilinski, you are right about him being a nice guy, he's the type of guy you deserve Lydia, I'm...not a good guy I've done things that no matter how hard I try I can never atone for. I just hope, that you and I can try to get to know each other again and perhaps become friends," Aiden finished with glistening sadness in his chocolate brown gorgeous eyes. It was Lydia's turn to be taken by surprise and she was utterly surprised. Here was Aiden, former member of the Alpha pack that came to Beacon Hills in an attempt to recruit True Alpha Scott McCall, apologizing to her and asking for a chance to become sincere friends. No hidden agendas or underlying schemes, just pure honest friendship. Lydia bit her lip pensively, unable to reply because she knew that Aiden played a significant role in Boyd's death, but then again he did come to her aid when Kali wished to slice her up like mince meat with her freakishly sharp and triangular shaped claws. "I will have to think about that Aiden because I would like for us to be friends as well, but I'm not the only one you need to convince," she replied as she gestured over to Stiles, Isaac, and Scott. Aiden's gaze froze when his eyes landed on the new Alpha of Beacon Hills. It was imperative for Scott to join the Alpha pack, but now that crisis is over Aiden has become enthralled by the new Alpha. He didn't understand why he was fascinated by Scott, but when his gaze met the steely cold stare of Scott, his heart couldn't help but become saddened and slightly hurt. He hates me, Aiden whined internally and at this admission his wolf howled in a sad agreement. Aiden didn't want Scott to hate him, he wanted Scott to love him. Whoa, wait a minute...Did I just say I wanted Scott to love me; where the hell did that come from? While Aiden pondered over his newly found thoughts, Scott began to approach him in a nervous state. 

"Hey Aiden, I was wondering...do you have a minute to talk?" Scott asked as he gave Aiden his best pleading look. Suddenly Aiden's nose was filled with fear and anxiety, Scott was worried and afraid about something that much was clear. Taking a deep breath, Aiden did his best to control his own fear and anxiety because Scott was standing within five feet of his proximity and his wolf was going mad. Once Aiden regained control over his wolf, he looked at Scott and simply said, "I guess I can spare a few minutes. What's up Scott?" Scott looked nervous, like he had seen a ghost and this antagonized Aiden's wolf even more. "I don't know how to say this, but ummm...I need your help. Ever since the whole dying in our parents stead, Stiles, Allison, and myself have been experiencing some really weird things. I mean since I've been back, I keep imagining my wolf and seeing it pop up everywhere, I am beginning to lose control of my shifting, and worst of all I don't want to shift because I'm afraid I will lose control and become a monster...or worse Peter," as Scott finished Aiden couldn't help but notice Scott shiver at the mention of him turning into Peter. Truly Aiden's heart bled for Scott and he still didn't understand why, but all he knows is he wants to help Scott. Unable to say anything Aiden answered, "Uh you're afraid of shifting and came to me for help, may I ask why? I mean don't get me wrong, I want to help you I am just curious as to why you approached me considering the number of times I have tried to kill you and your pack. I'm surprised you aren't going to Stiles for help I mean you tw-" he stopped mid phrase as soon as he noticed Scott shooting him a concerned/confused look. "Are you alright Aiden? You seem...nervous because I have never seen you this unnerved. Is something wrong? Are you and Ethan in trouble? Do I need to go warn everyone else about some impending threat that's coming to Beacon Hills?" Scott rattled off as he began to scan the halls for some imaginary threat. Scott is so hot when he acts all heroic and is concerned for everyone's well-being, Aiden thought to himself as he leaned on the locker beside him. Ok now I know that there's something up because I just called Scott hot for God sakes! I really need to talk to Ethan to find out what the hell is going on. Oh shit I've been quite for too long, quick I got to think of something to say before he asks me what's wrong. "I'm not nervous, I'm simply satisfying my own curiosity is all. Anyway, I might be able to help you, but I figured I should let you know it's going to be painful...for both of us. I think in order for you to be able to shift, it might help to give the wolf reason to surface...by beating on you until it comes out then we figure out how you phase back," Aiden said and Scott nodded slowly in agreement. "It could be worth a try, but Aiden if I feel I am losing too much control I need you to promise me that you will get the hell out of there and away from me. I don't want you getting hurt," Scott replied as he looked Aiden square in the eye. A sort of warmth rushed over Aiden as he felt Scott reach out and touch his shoulder in a friendly manner. God damn! One touch from Scott and I'm feeling warm and fuzzy inside like I'm in lo..Aiden couldn't continue the thought. He knew that it was impossible to fall for someone you've barely known and been enemies with since the start of school and suddenly you're crushing on them the very next minute. Aiden knew this was more than a school crush, the way his wolf acts around Scott was a clear indication of that. "Ok, so when do we start?" Aiden rushed as his heart began to steadily climb. Scott was absentmindedly staring at the ground with his head hung low, so Aiden didn't hear his all of his reply, "... today after school. My mom has got the night shift so we will have the house to ourselves." All attempt of self-control flew out the window as Aiden's wolf howled in excitement at the mention of being alone with Scott...in his house. "Well I guess I'll see you after school then, bye Scott," Aiden stammered and proceeded to quickly retreat from a bewildered Scott. I can't put it off any longer, I have to go and find Ethan, Aiden thought as he stormed the halls of Beacon Hills High in search of his gay twin. 

It took approximately five minutes to find Ethan because all one had to do was go looking for Danny and Ethan wouldn't be too far behind; like clockwork, Aiden stumbled into the library tracking the infamous Armoni aftershave that could only belong to one particular individual in Beacon Hills. "Ethan do you ha-WHOA, I didn't realize you were indecent," Aiden spluttered as Ethan hastily pulled up his tight skinny jeans; Danny meanwhile quickly got off his knees and proceeded to quickly wipe his mouth to remove the white substance that lingered there. Unfortunately Danny managed to smear the substance across his face rather than removing it. Ethan decided to help him and quickly ran his finger across Danny's stained lips and then licks his finger clean in a seductive manner that had Danny's full "attention". Aiden quickly cleared his throat in hopes to remind the two that he was still there and he quite frankly wanted them to keep it in their pants for all of five minutes so he could talk to Ethan. "Sorry you had to see that Aiden. Danny here was simply..." Ethan began but was immediately dismissed by Aiden putting up his hand. "I don't want to know. Look the reason I came to find you is because I need to talk to you about...stuff," Aiden replied and he cursed himself mentally as he felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment. Ethan's ears perked up at the sound of Aiden's heart starting to elevate and immediately his curiosity was peaked. "I guess I will see you later than?" Danny asked apprehensively. Ethan turned and gave Danny a mind blowing kiss that caused sparks to fly. "I'll take that as a yes," Danny sighed heavily his heart pounding like a jack rabbit and turned to walk off to music. Ethan turned toward Aiden who refused to look at his twin as he tried to slow his heart rate. "Clearly you're worked up about something. What's up Aiden, why are you so nervous?" Ethan asked as he grabbed Aiden and brought him in for a one armed hug. Aiden's mouth was dry, he tried to think of how he was going to approach his...what? Problem? Issue? Fantasy? Just what did he think about the idea of dating and possibly mating with Scott McCall, he must admit that his wolf loved the idea at the very thought of labeling Scott as his mate. But it's not only Aiden's wolf who wants Scott, Aiden is slowly starting to realize that his feelings for Scott had started when he met the young wolf his first day of school. Scott's goofy grin and dumb ass remarks had fascinated Aiden, not only is Scott ridiculously adorable he is also brave and loyal. Scott represented what Aiden aspired to be and then some; whenever his friends are in trouble, whether it's supernatural or otherwise, Scott goes out of his way to help them. Aiden was so lost in thought he did not realize that Ethan had stopped and was currently looking at him in awe. "Oh my God...Aiden I didn't realize that you felt that way about Scott. Why didn't you tell me sooner? This is awesome, now we can talk about who's hot or not and..." Ethan rambled on and on, but then stopped once he saw the "What the Hell" look on his twin brother's face. "Wait, you're saying that I said all that stuff about Scott out loud!? Oh my God, I am so...hang on I basically confessed my feelings to you about Scott and you just reply like its no big deal. I mean this is a MAJOR deal Ethan, I am in LOVE with freaking SCOTT MCCALL!!!" Aiden howled as he dropped to his knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. Ethan's eyes went wide at the sight before him, here was Aiden his twin sobbing like a baby; his stoic, cool, pissed at the world brother was crying right before his very eyes. 

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright Aid," Ethan began as he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his brother, "It's not that bad being gay, hell it's not all that different than dating a chick, just different parts is all," he said chuckling at his own lame joke. Aiden lifted his head and with his red, puffy eyes, stared at his twin and simply replied, "It's not the fact that he's a guy Ethan, I am totally fine with that, it's just...I've done so many bad things that he probably hates me! Did you forget that we are responsible in Boyd's death just as much as Kali was? I don't deserve someone as brave, loyal, and affectionate as Scott; Ethan I don't deserve shit because I am a bad person!" Shortly after his admission, Aiden began sobbing twice as hard as before and was soon sniffling and coughing uncontrollably. Ethan hugged Aiden closer to his chest, almost as if trying to fuse with him like they could before. "Don't you say shit like that Aiden, you hear me! Don't say that you don't deserve anything because you are a bad person, that is a LIE! I mean it Aid, you aren't a bad person if you were you wouldn't have tried to keep Kali from killing Lydia," Ethan muttered fiercely, desperately trying to convince Aiden to hear him out. "Yeah we played a part in Boyd's death, but it wasn't like we wanted to; our choice was taken from us, it's as simple as that. We either killed Boyd or we were the ones who were going to die. I'm sure Scott would understand that, I mean after all he is always trying to bail people out of danger on a daily basis," as Ethan wrapped up his speech, Aiden had stopped crying and was breathing deeply trying to regain his composure. Ethan turned toward Aiden and once they made eye contact he spoke, "Aiden you need to tell Scott how you feel because these feelings that you are experiencing won't go away any time soon. Besides, I think you might be surprised by the answer." With these words, Ethan picked Aiden up and turned to head to the locker room to change for practice. Aiden stood in a trance like state as he watched his brother go, leaving him with those nerve racking words , "you might be surprised by the answer..." What did that mean? Did Ethan know something about Scott that Aiden didn't? A snarl escaped from Aiden's lips at the thought of Scott and his brother doing "stuff". No, Ethan wouldn't do anything like that, he doesn't even look at Scott in that way. Besides he's got Danny back, what the hell does he need to steal my man for? Aiden thought as he proceeded to his next period class pre-calculus....which he happens to have with Scott. Well I guess it's now or never, Aiden thought nervously as he contemplated how to tell Scott that he is in love with him....


	2. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Aiden spend some time together.

"The sine is opposite over hypotenuse, the cosine is..." The teacher muttered in his usual monochromatic tone, as he continued his lesson on sine, cosine, and tangent. Aiden wasn't even trying to pay attention because he was too busy trying to keep his wolf in check because his mate was only a seat in front of him and it was driving him insane. God help me now if I don't grow a conscience because I want to have Scott mount me right here, Aiden thought as he adjusted his "problem" for the thousandth time. He wasn't sure how to tell Scott that he is his mate because quite frankly that just doesn't seem like a good conversation starter. Suddenly Aiden felt a familiar warming sensation he felt when Scott touched him earlier. "Aiden, pst, hey Mr. Schmidt asked you a question," Scott whispered as he placed his hand over Aiden's and giving him his best Scotty smile, where his mouth parted and you can see the top set of his pearly whites. Aiden's heart constricted so tight in his chest, it felt as though he suddenly forgot how to breathe. Quickly turning his attention to Mr. Schmidt Aiden answered, "Uh sorry Mr. Schmidt I dozed off. Can you repeat the question please?" Mr. Schmidt gave him a rather stern look and briefly chastised him for being distracted before repeating his question, "The question is, What does the Tangent equal? Opposite over hypotenuse, adjacent over hypotenuse, or opposite over adjacent?" Aiden quickly ran over the SOHCAHTOA method in his head before answering, "The tangent is opposite over adjacent." Giving him one last glare, Mr. Schmidt resumed his lecture on the board. Aiden let out a quick sigh of relief. That was close, he thought as he absentmindedly returned to staring at the back of Scott's head like a love struck school girl. The rest of the period flew by in a blur and so did the rest of the day, seeing as how Aiden attended his classes but didn't pay attention to any of them. Finally, Aiden thought as he approached his locker as soon as the dismissal bell rang. While retrieving his physics book, Aiden noticed Scott approach him with his signature goofy grin already in place. "Hey Aiden," Scott greeted him cheerfully. "Hey Scott. You ready for training?" Aiden replied as he zipped up his book bag. Scott's grin seemed to crack just a bit, but before Aiden could say anything Scott immediately cleared his throat and said, "I'm as ready as I will ever be. Hey you mind giving me a ride? My bike broke down and I had Stiles give me a lift to school with him and Lydia. That was awkward as hell and I would greatly appreciate it if you could spare me the torture of being the third-wheel." Scott shot Aiden his best puppy dog look and damn if Aiden didn't drop everything and hug Scott right there. "Sure, I can give you a ride dude. I only have one helmet though," Aiden replied, his wolf scratching its way to the surface. Aiden and Scott quickly walked out the double doors and to Aiden's black speed bike. Aiden straddled his bike in his usual manner, dawning on his black leather gloves; suddenly realizing that Scott was still standing there like a fascinated twelve year old on Christmas he grinned his usual arrogant smirk as he called, "Hop on babe and I'll show you how he drives." Scott's face turned a crimson shade of red and he quickly jumped on Aiden's bike, his face blushing even harder as he wrapped his slender but firm arms around Aiden. "Dude, I am the Alpha here, remember?" Scott remarked as Aiden started his bike. Aiden quickly turned over his shoulder and whispered directly into Scott's ear, "You maybe an Alpha in the streets, but Scott I'M the Alpha in the sheets." After giving Scott a quick wink, Aiden turned back around and sped out of the parking lot of Beacon Hills High.  


Scott's grip tightened around Aiden as the two sped past Beacon Hills Memorial. Out of nowhere, Scott had a sudden urge to sniff Aiden so he did. Oh my God Aiden smells so amazing! His scent consists of warm sunshine with a hint of ocean breeze, Scott found it to be alluring. Scott felt Aiden stiffen beneath his grip, "Did you just sniff me Scott?" Aiden called back as they rounded the street near Scott's house. Scott's face burned a thousand times redder than it ever has in his entire life including the time his mom walked in during "Scott time"; he knew he was busted and that there would be no point in lying especially since they both are werewolves. "I couldn't resist dude you smell absolutely amazing," Scott muffled through Aiden's back. He knew Aiden heard every word because he felt Aiden's back vibrate erratically; Aiden was laughing at Scott's comment but he was not doing it out of malice, he was genuinely floored by Scott's very "open" compliment. "Thanks. It's Suave: Ocean Breeze, I love the beach and showering with it reminds me of it. The way the sun would make the ocean glisten like thousands of diamonds, the sweet aroma of the salty air ruffling your hair, and my personal favorite the breathtaking view of the setting sun. The burning orange clinging desperately as the sky fades into a pink and purplish blue, until it recedes into an overwhelming deep blue that blankets the earth in the sun's absence," Aiden rambled not realizing that Scott was staring at him in awe. Wow, Scott thought to himself. Aiden is truly deep, I mean I can't believe this is the same guy who could do all those terrible things that he and Ethan did. Maybe I was wrong to label him as the bad guy because there is no way such a deep and passionate guy could ever be so evil, cruel, and malicious. Scott was so deep in thought that he didn't feel the bike stop. The pair were in front of a familiar blue vinal house, with average size windows; if it wasn't for the recent remodeling done, courtesy of Deaton, the young wolves would have thought it to be another dull house amongst countless others. Aiden put the kickstand down and removed his helmet, ruffling his hair as he did so. Scott quickly flung himself off the bike and onto the concrete driveway, his heavy black boots landing with a loud thud. "So...do you want to start training right away?" Scott asked hesitantly as he unlocked the worn oak front door of the house, giving his boots a quick clean on the doormat in the process. Aiden was staring at Scott's grey biker jacket as it hugged itself tightly around the younger wolf, making his slender shoulders more pronounced. He is absolutely breathtaking, Aiden thought as he hopped off his bike and followed Scott into the house, making sure to clean off his shoes as well. The McCall household was simple and charming, the walls were littered with photos of Scott as a kid all of which contained only Scott and his mom. "Where happened to your dad?" Aiden asked while grabbing the picture on the wall that showed a child Scott sitting on the lap of a muscular man with toned arms. The man's hair was raven black like Scott and he had the same tan skin tone, but what really captured Aiden's attention was the man's eyes. The brown orbs were lifeless, and completely void of any happiness. Aiden shuttered as he placed the picture back into position on the wall.  


"He left my mom and me when I was seven," Scott replied as he strolled up from behind Aiden with two sodas in hand. "I don't really remember him all that much. After that picture was taken," Scott began his eyes lingering on the one Aiden had just put back, "he left. I knew from the way that he and mom would argue that it was bound to happen sometime. It's just..." Scott paused, tears started to well up in the brim of his eyes. Fuck it, Aiden thought as he wrapped his arms around Scott embracing the smaller teen in a comforting hug.  
"I'm sorry Scott, I didn't mean to make you upset," Aiden started gently trying to comfort the younger wolf. Aiden's wolf was spastic at this point because here his mate is hurting because of something that Aiden did; unintentional or not Aiden felt terrible. Scott couldn't fight it, even though his dad left ten years ago there isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think about his dad. Scott allowed his tears to stream freely down his face and he buried his head into Aiden's broad warm chest. Aiden simply held Scott, allowing Scott time to decompress because lord knows that no one as kind and as beautiful as Scott deserves to carry this pain. Scott sniffled, he hates showing his emotion because he doesn't like people seeing him weak. Scott's mom rarely ever sees Scott cry and here Scott is balling like a baby into freaking Aiden, a former Alpha for Christ sake! "You probably think I am a baby," Scott whispered in a voice so low that it would be inaudible to the normal human ear, but Aiden heard it clearly. "I normally don't break down like this I swear. I just have been sore about my break-up with Allison and then Stiles barely makes time for me because he finally has a girlfriend. I'm happy for him and all, but I've been so lonely lately," Scott continued, still not looking Aiden in the eyes. Aiden, who had remained silent for this whole time, immediately moved his right hand to Scott's chin and lifted Scott's face to his. "Scott," Aiden spoke gently in a soothing tone so as to avoid upsetting Scott "you are not a baby, I know that for a fact. You are the furthest thing away from a baby; you're a courageous and compassionate guy who is so busy trying to solve everyone else's problems that you barely make time to deal with your own. I admire that about you Scott, your undying loyalty to your pack, the way you throw yourself in harms way to protect the innocent," Aiden continued as he began to slowly lower his face to Scott's, the younger teen's heart rate had slowed down considerably and matched Aiden's. Time seemed to stop completely as the two wolves stared lovingly into each other's eyes, their lips were millimeters apart. "Aiden," Scott breathed finally, his voice controlled and yet pleading at the same time. Too late to back out now, Aiden thought to himself as he pressed his lips to Scott's.


	3. Awakening

Scott felt a great weight lift from his shoulders as he lost himself in the kiss. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before; Scott's kisses with Allison were more lustful and ravenous, but this kiss was different for Scott it was much more pleasant and loving and most of all it conveyed what Scott craved most...commitment. Aiden's kiss promised Scott that Aiden would always be there whenever Scott needed him to. Scott decided to deepen the kiss and wrapped his arms around Aiden pulling the taller teen closer to him. Aiden offered no resistance and willingly allowed Scott to pull him; he felt his wolf let out a joyful howl. The two teens broke a part after a few minutes, the room feeling like a hundred degrees. Staring face to face, the two wolves simply looked at one another as they held each other close, wondering if this is real or not. "Scott, I love you," Aiden began his eyes never breaking contact with Scott's. "I know that seems hard to believe, given all that I've done in the past to you and your pack, but ever since I met you the first day of school I have liked you. It pained me when Deucalion ordered Ethan and me to go after Boyd with Kali because we knew she wanted revenge for Ennis' death. Scott can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I mean I know that I am the last person in the world who deserves forgiveness especially from a guy as beautiful as you, but" Aiden continued but was immediately cut off when he felt Scott's lips pressed against his own. This kiss conveyed everything that Aiden had just mentioned and then some. 

"Aiden, I understand that you were just following orders from Deucalion. Believe me, I have met the man and he gives off a really dark prescience that screams 'Disobey me and die," Scott replied as he stroked Aiden's face softly almost as if that applying pressure would cause Aiden to shatter. "And as far as forgiveness goes, I already have forgiven you. My pack wasn't to pleased by that when I told them, but I reminded them that it was Kali who lifted Boyd onto Derek's claws and impaled him. Isaac also told me that as you left, you had a look on your face that read What have I done? So I forgive you and in regards to your first statement..." Scott trailed off as he gave Aiden a chaste kiss and smiled when he pulled away "I love you too. Though this happened so fast, I feel that some part of me has always loved you. When I first met you, I had to do a double take as you and Ethan walked by. I stopped and thought who the hell is that gorgeous angel?" Scott's face reddened by his admission and continued, "Aiden that was when I started falling for you and it just grew, I didn't tell anyone till I stopped Ethan one day in the hall. I told him that I liked you, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me," Scott finished his eyes searching Aiden's almost as if this confession would upset him. The two young teens continued to embrace each other, as if letting go would wake them from their dream like trance. Scott laughed a bit and slowly began to break the hold. "I think we should get to that training now Aid," Scott spoke seriously. Aiden could hear Scott's heart start to race and quickly squeezed the young Alpha's hand. 

"Scott you're going to be fine, I trust you. You won't lose control and if you start too, I'll bring you back," Aiden said reassuringly. Scott still looked a little unsure, but one look at Aiden's angelic face graced with that cocky smirk that Scott was starting to love and he knew that he could trust Aiden to bring him back because he is Scott's anchor. "I trust you," was all Scott said as a look of understanding passed between them. "Let's go out back so we or me mostly, won't destroy any of the furniture in the house," Scott suggested as he gazed at the millions of pictures that litter the wall, the black leather sofa his mom just bought as a gift to herself for coming into the supernatural world with semi-open arms, and the new 60" plasma that sat on the oak stand in the corner of the room. "That's probably a good idea, but hopefully if you do go on a rampage you will attack the first thing insight which will be me," Aiden replied smugly, but his countenance changed when he saw the worried look in Scott's eyes. 

"Oh my god Aiden that is so not funny. I don't want to hurt my boyfriend...errr, you even if you can heal super fast!" Scott blurted out in nervous fashion. Aiden quickly snatched Scott's arm and pulled him out the back door and into the middle of the yard; he then abruptly turned towards Scott and grasped him firmly to steady the short nervous teen. "Scott breathe ok. Just breathe," Aiden whispered as he noticed Scott's claws started to come out and his eyes began to burn crimson red, the symbol of an Alpha. Suddenly Aiden was face-to-face with Scott whose breathing had become heavy and was beginning to come out as heavy growls and shallow breathing. Scott looked completely terrifying right now; his eyes were pure red and his face was covered with whiskers, but it was the elongated teeth and the insistent growling that had Aiden petrified to his core. He's generating such a strong presence, Aiden thought to himself as he stared at Scott in awe. A sharp stinging sensation radiated from Aiden's stomach and he heard the liquid drip. Scott had slashed Aiden in his stomach, but before Aiden could react he immediately felt arms wrap around him in a comforting manner. The familiar and rather comforting warming sensation told him it was his mate comforting and apologizing for his actions. "Oh my God! Aiden, are you ok? I am so sorry for that, I didn't mean to attack you like that, I just..." Scott stammered apologetically, panic clear in his eyes. Aiden, already healing from the wound, began rubbing Scott's back in a comforting manner. 

"Scott, it's ok I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention, it was my fault. I was just so astonished by your Alpha presence that I didn't take time to notice that you were on the move until I felt your claws in my stomach," Aiden replied gently kissing the back of Scott's head as he breathed in his mate's scent. Aiden was astonished by how quickly Scott regained his composure and shifted back to his human form. He was ravenous, his eyes were bright red and he growled like...a wolf. How the hell did he shift back so quickly? Ethan and me had a hell of a time trying to restrain ourselves when we fused together for the very first time, but Scott somehow snapped out of his animal instincts...Aiden was so lost in though that, he hadn't realized Scott was staring at him in confusion. "Aiden, you ok?" Scott asked as he nuzzled closer to his mate. "How did you do that Scott?" Aiden asked in a hushed tone. Scott pulled back to look him in the eye. "Do what?" Scott asked, a look of bewilderment evident on his face. 

"How did you regain control of yourself....I've never seen anything like that before. When Ethan and I tried to fuse together for the first time we...let's just say it wasn't very pretty," Aiden replied shuddering at the memory of him and Ethan ripping innocent people limb from limb, how they were so blood thirsty and rabid that they reveled in the carnage and bloodshed that was left behind. Scott, finally understanding what Aiden meant remain silent; he had no idea how he snapped back to his senses, all he knew was that he felt a pain in his stomach like the flesh was being torn from his skin and he was back to human. "Aiden, when I stabbed you, I could feel it like it was happening to me instead of you. That's how I was able to snap out of it.... But what does that mean?" Scott uttered in solemn tone, and for once Aiden was at a loss for words. "I don't know Scott, but I think we should go see Deaton because he knows a lot about the supernatural and he might be able to explain what's happening," Aiden replied as he kissed Scott's temple and wondered what the hell is going on....


	4. True Mates....What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Aiden learn about their status as mates. Stiles has bad timing.

"Scott, take a deep breath and tell me what happened?" Deaton asked in a calm manner. Scott was hyperventilating in his boyfriend's arms. Aiden looked back at the vet, his eyes filled with panic, but somehow he managed to speak in a calm voice. "It started out rough, I mean Scott had gone full wolf, his eyes were shining a blood red, his claws and teeth were elongated to the max. It was scary, but what was really odd was his presence, it wasn't a normal Alpha presence. It was something much stronger...I was so captivated by it that I failed to notice his claws plunged deep into my stomach. Just as I registered the sensation it quickly faded and was replaced with Scott's human scent," Aiden finished, his eyes never leaving Deaton's. The veterinarian nodded and remained silent, almost as if he knew what exactly was going on. Of course this is Deaton we're talking about, when does he not ever know what is going on? Aiden could not focus his attention on Deaton because he felt Scott stiffen in his arms, a look of horror on his face. "Scot-" Aiden began but before he could finish, Scott flung himself out of his boyfriend's arms and darted out the door...blood dripping from his hands. Scott was trying to control his shifting and was forcing himself to stay human through pain, but it look like it wasn't working. Just as Aiden made to follow Scott, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a very solemn look upon the veterinarian's face. 

"I honestly don't know how to help Scott with his control on shifting, but I can help you two with the other issue," Deaton said while looking Aiden straight in the eye. Aiden was confused, to say the least, "Other problem?" Aiden managed to ask, while keeping his voice in what he hoped was a neutral tone. The vet simply looked at the former Alpha and gestured toward the back of the clinic, "I think you and Scott should come to the back. There are things that we need to discuss, things that I think the two of you need to know," Deaton spoke ominously. Aiden could sense the apprehension in his voice and the slight elevation in Deaton's pulse. Without a word Aiden went to find Scott. As soon as he managed to calm his mate the two followed the vet to the back, Aiden tightening his grip on his mate almost in an attempt to brace himself for what was to come. Nothing however, could have prepared him for this...... 

Aiden was silently sitting beside Scott on the smaller wolf's bed, his expression blank and unreadable. It had been like that ever since the pair left Deaton's, both thinking about the conversation twenty minutes prior. 

{Flashback} 

As soon as the young wolves were comfortably situated in the small work room, Deaton turned his attention back to them his expression stern with a mixture of...sadness, confusion, and astonishment? Why the hell would Deaton look at us with astonishment? Aiden thought to himself as he held Scott's hand to help anchor his boyfriend. Scott gave Aiden a reassuring squeeze as his way of telling Aiden thanks for being here. Deaton cleared his throat and suddenly the boys' eyes were on him. "Well Scott, I don't know what to do about your lack of control over shifting, I'm sorry," Deaton began directing his opening remark directly to Scott in an apologetic manner. "However," Deaton continued, ignoring the quizzical looks he was receiving from both boys at the moment. "I think I can help shed some light as to why you and Aiden seemed to be linked together. Now it's just a theory because I've never experienced this in all my years as an emissary but I have done research on this subject before ever since I figured out that Scott here is a True Alpha," Deaton paused, whether to catch a breath or to calculate just how to phrase what he was going to say next no one knew. The pause was brief as Deaton continued, "As I'm sure you're aware Aiden, werewolves have mates, other halves so to speak, they tend to have a scent that attracts their determined partner to them." 

Aiden nodded slowly, remembering he had taken the time to research mates and the importance of having one. Scott looked bewildered and quickly interjected, "What's so special about werewolf mates and what does that have to do with Aiden and me?" Scott continued glancing between Deaton and his boyfriend, his face a mixture of confusion and anxiety. Aiden could smell the fear rolling off of Scott in waves, it even made his own wolf grow distressed. Deaton, who had been trying to come up with a better way to address the matter at hand simply crossed his arms and spoke, "Scott, Aiden is your True Mate. Now it's important that you listen very carefully to what I say next because the mating ritual for True Mates is different than the typical mating process.

True mates, the words seem to just be on constant repeat in Aiden's brain as he lays with Scott curled up sleeping in his arms back at the McCall residence. It's 3:15 A.M. and Aiden was still very much wide awake to the surprise of Melissa when she came in to Scott's room to tell her son goodnight. The sight of a former alpha werewolf cuddling her son was both bewildering and adorable in Melissa's eyes that she mouthed the words _We'll talk tomorrow_ , to Aiden, as she retreated quietly out of the moonlit room. Aiden has know idea what time it is nor does he care because he is so fixated on Scott's angelic sleeping face that he almost fails to hear spastic Stillinski come barging into the room...almost. 

"SCOTT! OH My G-" Stiles began excitedly, however, his excitement came to a screeching halt as soon as he made eye contact with Aiden. 

"Stiles," Aiden began in a steady calm tone; he for one did not look too please to see Stiles this early in the day since Scott was still passed out "you better have a Hell of an excuse to come barging in like this."


End file.
